Un perfecto regalo de Navidad
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Secuela. One-shot. El santuario está de fiesta y por primera vez celebra Navidad. Asmita está por tener su propia fiesta navideña privada acompañado solamente de aquella joven de cabellos negros y mirada ámbar que hace tirar todas sus creencias por la borda. Lemmon. AsmitaxOc.


**Como había prometido en mi fic "Destellos de Navidad" aquí les traigo la secuela :D. No me alcanzó el tiempo para hacer esa serie de one-shots navideños con todos los dorados, me disculpo por eso :c pero es que son muchos y tenía que haber comenzado desde ya hace tiempo xD**

 **No me maten por favor :c**

 **Advertencias: Oc, Lemmon y mucha azúcar como para sangrar azúcar.**

* * *

 **Un perfecto regalo de Navidad**

Un perfecto regalo de Navidad

Los copos de nieve caían danzantes desde el infinito cielo nublado vistiendo de blanco el santuario y los alrededores. La temperatura era baja y como era de noche, propiciaba más a que siguiera descendiendo.

Todos los santos se encontraban emocionados porque por primera vez en la historia del santuario celebrarían la Navidad. La idea fue de Agasha y de su amiga Sapphira que al presentarles aquella bonita propuesta al patriarca Sage y a la Srta. Athena, la peli lila inmediatamente afirmó emocionada puesto que recordó aquellos días que había pasado junto con sus "hermanos" Tenma y Alone, al pasearse por las calles de Rodorio admirando los adornos navideños. El Patriarca caviló por un momento ya que no era costumbre pero pensó en los caballeros dorados. La mayoría de ellos eran huérfanos que seguramente nunca habían celebrado esas fiestas, así que ¿Por qué no comenzar con esa tradición?

Ambas jovencitas comenzaron a explicarles que podían festejar con un banquete y pasar la noche todos juntos como una gran familia. Se ofrecieron a ayudar con la comida para ir guiando a las vestales en cómo se tenían que preparar los alimentos.

Era la noche del 24 de diciembre y todos estaban ocupados arreglándose para presentarse, incluyendo a los santos más solitarios como Asmita y Albafica. El segundo no pensaba ir ni loco por miedo a lastimar a alguien con su sangre, pero gracias a los encantos de Agasha, no pudo negarle, solamente le puso la condición que tomaría una distancia prudente. Asmita iría solamente por aquella jovencita de ojos ambarinos y cabello negro, aunque aún seguía dudando si asistir a la celebración.

Entre las creencias del caballero de Virgo, la Navidad se encontraba descartada pero respetaba los diferentes tipos de festividades de sus compañeros puesto a que era muy abierto, pero nunca asistía, siempre estaba en su templo meditando. Sus meditaciones podían llevar semanas, incluso, algunos meses.

-El pavo quedará delicioso- celebraba alegremente la joven Agasha.

-Todo gracias a ti y a Sapphira que nos ayudaron- agradecía sonriente una vestal de cabello rubio de aproximadamente 17 años.

Ambas platicaban animadamente del próximo platillo que realizarían. Se encontraban en el gran salón en los aposentos del Patriarca en donde estaba situada una larguísima mesa de madera justo en el centro, ahí colocaban la comida que iba quedando lista pero aún no dejaban que nadie comiera de ahí hasta que fuera la hora de que todos estuvieran reunidos. En eso, sus miradas se clavaron en una sola dirección por los gritos furiosos de cierta jovencita que llamó su atención.

-¡Maldita sea Kardia! ¡Ya deja de comerte los _kourabiédes_!- gritaba una exaltada Sapphira mientras le quitaba el recipiente, que ahora se encontraba medio, de las manos del escorpión. Los ojos ámbar de la joven ardían en llamas al descubrir el porqué de la nada aquellas galletitas azucaradas empezaban a desaparecer tan rápidamente.

-De todas maneras nos las vamos a comer, no sé de qué te quejas- se defendió el peli azul con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Pero son de todos, maldito gordo!- respondió Sapphira sintiendo como el coraje seguía incrementándose abrazando con fuerza aquel recipiente. La oji ambarina no solía enojarse tanto, pero Kardía de veras la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡¿Gordo?! ¡¿Osas llamarme gordo?!- el santo fingía indignación. Y en eso, levantó su suéter blanco de lana dejando expuestos sus perfectos abdominales haciendo que la peli negra pusiera los ojos en blanco con gran fastidio. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí sin soltar los _kourabiédes_ dejando a un Kardia muriéndose de la risa mientras Degel lo taladraba con la mirada por el comportamiento tan infantil de su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes Sapphira, podemos hacer más- habló amablemente la vestal hacia la oji ambarina que se aproximaba.

-¡No es justo que ese idiota se trague todo apenas la comida salga del horno!- exclamó ofuscada.

-El Sr. Deguel ya no lo dejará, no te preocupes- la calmaba Agasha mientras miraba aquella escena del acuariano reprendiendo a Kardia.

Sapphira liberó un gran suspiro sintiendo un descanso en su ser.

Ya eran la 10 de la noche y la gran mayoría de los santos, desde el rango de bronce hasta los de oro, comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Hablaban entre ellos haciendo un ambiente muy agradable. Aquel enorme salón lo decoraron maravillosamente con los típicos veleros de madera adornados que llevaron algunos santos desde Rodorio y también unos pocos pinos se lucían ya que no es muy común aquel adorno. Grandes adornos de nochebuenas de la florería del padre de Agasha no faltaron. Todo era realmente bello.

-Espero que al Sr. Albafica le guste su regalo- le susurraba en el oído a su amiga después de que haber terminado con todos los deberes. La florista tenía una mediana caja de madera de color café claro.

-¿Qué le regalaras a tu amado Albafica?- contestó Sapphira en el mismo tono de voz que la oji verde, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Le tejí una bufanda azul para este frío, le hice un collar con algunas cuentas de madera y unas galletas que le gustan mucho- respondió animadamente- y tú ¿le regalarás algo a Asmita?- aquel nombre lo pronunció mucho más bajo. Si bien, no estaba prohibido que los santos tuvieran alguna relación amorosa, el santo de Virgo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, no le permitió revelar sobre aquella relación entre ellos. No quería imaginarse aquel escándalo que surgiría en Rodorio al enterarse que aquella jovencita estuviera saliendo con un caballero de la orden de Athena. Y peor aún, cuando supieran que se tratase del guardián de la sexta casa.

-Le regalaré esto- mostró otra caja igual de madera de tamaño mediano pero de color café obscuro- está repleta de dulces- sonrió.

-Entiendo que Asmita sienta un amor incondicional por los dulces, pero…- la florista puso un semblante un poco preocupado- ¿no crees que podría llegar a enfermarse? Si es como un agujero negro como tú lo dices, dudo que le vayan a durar dos días.

-Tranquila Agasha- Sapphira alzó el pecho en forma orgullosa- le diré que si mínimo no le duran una semana ya no le volveré a regalar un dulce más.

La castaña rio antes el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

Pasó un rato más y Agasha caminó rápidamente en dirección a Albafica que iba entrando al salón usando unos pantalones negros de algodón, un par de _crépidas_ y un sencillo suéter azul marino del mismo material del pantalón. El color de aquella prenda resaltaba hermosamente sus ojos azul cobalto. Sapphira miraba enternecida a su amiga y un "éxito" musitado no podía faltar.

La oji ambarina dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ya eran las 11:30 y Asmita aún no se hacía presente. Hasta cierto punto sentía un poco de envidia por su mejor amiga quién aún platicaba muy animadamente con el caballero de Piscis, estando a una distancia prudente claro.

Platicaba a ratos con los demás santos como Tenma de Pegaso, Régulus de Leo o Yuzuriha de Grulla quien más tarde había desaparecido con Shion de Aries agarrándose discretamente la mano y saliendo de los aposentos del Patriarca para dirigirse a quien sabe dónde a hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Sapphira dio otro suspiro cargado de una ligera tristeza, había perdido la esperanza de que aquel bello caballero de cabellos de oro no se presentara en la celebración. No podía juzgarlo. Sabía bien que la Navidad no solía celebrarse dentro de sus creencias, pero… le había prometido darle un regalo ese día, así que le había dado a entender que se presentaría.

Faltaban 10 minutos para la media noche y ni una señal de Asmita.

-Es medio raro, no te preocupes- habló animadamente cierto santo de cabellos erizados de color azul, pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la pelinegra haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste Manigoldo!- exclamó retirándose del semi-abrazo del cangrejo.

-Niña, si no lo buscas nunca va a venir.- habló con seriedad el del cuarto templo- No importa si el santuario se cae a pedazos, siempre va a preferir quedarse a meditar en su casita. Es un pobre loco antisocial peor que Albafica- comentó con sorna mientras miraba al pisciano platicando amenamente con Agasha- olvídate que vaya a venir- terminó de hablar para luego dar media vuelta e ir con el Patriarca, también su maestro, para hacerlo enojar un poco.

Sapphira agachó la cabeza resignada ante las palabras de Manigoldo y aún con la caja de regalo entre las manos, salió de aquel lugar dispuesta a ir a la casa de Virgo y encarar a "su" caballero.

Salió por la enorme puerta blanca de madera y sintió, como el aire frio y la nieve golpearon su níveo rostro coloreando su nariz de rojo. Subió la bufanda rosa pálido que tenía enroscada en su cuello para cubrir su nariz. También portaba un largo vestido manga larga de color verde esmeralda que le llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos ceñido a la cintura y calzaba un par de _soleas_. Sus cortos cabellos negros se alborotaban con la brisa nocturna.

-Vaya estúpida Navidad que me tocó…- musitó con un dejo de tristeza iniciando su recorrido hasta la sexta casa.

Asmita sabía que era una mala idea y que Sapphira llegaría hecha todo un huracán. El caballero le daba miles de vueltas a la idea de su "regalo" de Navidad. Estaba completamente consiente que iba en contra de sus creencias y si Buda llegara a aparecer frente a él de seguro hasta lo mataría con el simple hecho de sólo pensarlo. Su estado de celibato estaría por terminarse si procedía con aquella idea. Sufría una de las cuatro nobles verdades en las que de plano ya la había fallado. A veces maldecía el día en que la conoció pero no podía evitar ser jodidamente feliz con el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz saludándolo. Su cuerpo no pudo resistirse al besarla y exigir más allá de una inocente caricia, pero su fuerza de voluntad pudo más que sus deseos carnales. En esos días su meditación era demasiado complicada al no poder sacarse de la cabeza en cómo sería recorrer cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de aquella joven y que, a pesar de no poder mirarla, imaginar el tacto de su piel hacía que se avivara cierta parte de su cuerpo.

No importaba si era la reencarnación de Buda, de cualquier profeta o divinidad, no dejaba de ser un simple mortal, un hombre que se enamoró y que necesitaba que su cuerpo hablara con la piel desnuda de aquella oji ambarina. Ya había tomado una decisión. Nada le importaba, solamente ella.

La peli negra entró presurosa a la casa de Virgo abrazándose ella misma para aminorar el crudo frio del exterior. El templo estaba completamente obscuro pero un camino de velas carmesí, dispersaban un poco la penumbra. Sapphira siguió curiosa a paso lento por aquel sendero y al irse internando en la casa, un aroma a incienso ámbar invadía sus fosas nasales produciendo sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo.

El camino de velas terminó frente a una puerta blanca en donde seguramente sería la habitación de Asmita. Segura de sí misma, abrió la puerta y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que en ese enorme cuarto se encontraba el rubio meditando en su típica posición de loto justo en medio. Levitaba como a medio metro del suelo. Estaba rodeado por varias velas carmesí formando un amplio círculo alrededor de él y un nuevo aroma de un incienso se pudo percibir. Era un aroma a coco.

Sapphira no quitó su vista ámbar del joven que parecía no haber sentido la presencia intrusa. Él estaba vestido con un _kasa_ de color anaranjado. Y como de costumbre, tenía sus orbes cerrados.

-Siento tu alma muy perturbada- habló Asmita con su típica tranquilidad.

La peli negra no sabía si enojarse e irse de ahí para nunca volver o preguntarle por qué la dejó esperando tanto tiempo. Puso la caja que cargaba en sus manos en un tocador de mármol color beige que tenía enseguida y caminó peligrosamente hacia el santo de Virgo hasta quedar parada frente a él.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté?!- le gritó furiosa- ¡Me dejaste esperando allá como tonta!

-Nunca dije que iría a esa celebración- respondió el rubio sin inmutarse.

-Dijiste que me darías un regalo de Navidad…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

-Pero nunca dije que te lo daría allá.

-No te entiendo Asmita- la cólera de Sapphira era más que evidente- no sé si odiarte después de esto.

-Guardar rencor es como sujetar un carbón caliente con la intención de lanzárselo a alguien más; es uno el que se quema.

-¡Ya deja de sermonearme con tus estúpidas frases que no entiendo!- vociferó. Sus ojos ámbar comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No quería lastimarte- confesó el rubio descendiendo lentamente- no soy bueno en esto de sorpresas y regalos, pero juro que mi intención no era causarte dolor.

La peli negra lo miró confundida arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas.

-Eres un idiota- habló secamente.

-Lo sé.

Asmita se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia Sapphira que no movió ni un músculo pero su mirada seguía clavada en el bello culpable de sentirse así: tan devastada al sentir que la había dejado plantada pero a la vez, tan feliz de estar cerca de su dorado.

Luego de que el rubio se detuviera a unos pocos centímetros de la peli negra, tomó delicadamente su mano derecha y la elevó lentamente hasta poder depositar un suave beso en el dorso provocando una descarga de emociones en la joven.

-Mi regalo no podía dártelo en público- le susurró tiernamente al oído haciendo que Sapphira se estremeciera y se sonrojara violentamente al adivinar cuál sería ese posible regalo.

-Asmita…- pronunció con voz temblorosa.

El rubio se retiró y regresó al lugar en donde estaba meditando anteriormente y tomó una pequeña caja rectangular de madera del suelo. Se devolvió con Sapphira y ella lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Espero que te guste- dijo mientras abría la caja dejando expuesto un bonito collar de oro con un dije del signo de virgo del mismo material- es parte de tu regalo- explicó con una sonrisa al sentir que la peli negra pensaba que era lo único que le daría.

-Es hermoso- habló la joven ahora libre de toda cólera.

Asmita sacó el collar y dejó la cajita en una mesa baja de madera que se encontraba ahí cerca, se puso detrás de la oji ambarina y ella se quitó la bufanda dejándola caer en el suelo. El rubio comenzó a colocarle aquel collar removiendo los cortos cabellos negros para poder abrocharlo. Aquella joya se la había pedido a Shion que se la fabricara y le pidió de favor que fuera un secreto lo cual el lemuriano asintió con una sonrisa cómplice. El collar quedaba un poco debajo de la yugular de Sapphira.

Virgo comenzó a pasar lentamente ambas manos por la espalda de Sapphira y acercó su rostro a ese delgado cuello níveo y recorría su nariz por aquella curvatura aspirando su aroma para no olvidarlo nunca. Aquellas grandes pero cuidadosas manos avanzaban por los costados hasta detenerse en la delgada cintura de la joven. Ella sintió un cosquilleó recorrerle el cuerpo obligándola a cerrar sus orbes ámbar y liberando un suspiro sutil de sus labios.

-No quiero olvidarte nunca- susurró el rubio al oído de la fémina jadeando levemente pegando el frágil cuerpo aun de espaldas al suyo- quiero dibujar todo tu cuerpo en mi mente- confesó mientras mordisqueaba levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Sapphira.

-Asmita- llamó la peli negra en un suspiro.

-¿Mmm?- respondió descendiendo por aquel tentador cuello acariciando la suave piel con sus labios.

-Asmita…- la joven no pudo articular otra palabra.

El santo la giró rápidamente y selló sus labios con los suyos en un fogoso beso. Aun la tenía aprisionada de la cintura apegándola a su ser y los delgados brazos de Sapphira se enroscaron tímidamente por el cuello del rubio.

-Espera…- la oji ambarina se liberó momentáneamente, jadeando, de aquel beso que le robaba el aire- ahora quiero darte tu regalo- sonrió divertida y aunque sabía que el caballero no la veía lo podía sentir. Quería vengarse por aquel rato que la hizo pasar interrumpiendo la inspiración del rubio. Se soltó de su abrazo y caminó rápidamente al tocador donde había dejado su regalo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La tomó con ambas manos y regresó con su amado- es para ti.

Asmita la tomó con cuidado y comenzó a recorrer la caja sintiendo el tamaño y la madera con la que estaba fabricada. Quitó la tapa y la dejó en la misma mesa donde había puesto la cajita rectangular del collar de oro. A su nariz llegó un olor delicioso de diferentes tipos de golosinas.

-Dulces…- pronunció el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su semblante.

-Si no te duran aunque sea una semana ya no te volveré a regalar- amenazó la fémina como si estuviera regañando a un niño- pero hay algo más ahí- cambió su voz a uno más tierno.

El de la sexta casa introdujo su mano derecho y de inmediato comenzó a sentir cuantiosas bolitas alineadas una detrás de la otra. Lo tomó y lo sacó de la caja de madera.

-Es un _mala_ budista- habló Sapphira con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- son 108 cuentas y están hechas de semillas de _Rudraksha,_ lo hice para tus meditaciones…- la mirada ambarina de la joven se desvió al suelo y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Presentía que era un regalo demasiado simple y que seguramente Asmita se reiría de ella o lo rechazaría. El rubio aun no decía nada porque estaba analizando aquel objeto con sus manos.

-Lo usaré siempre- dijo el santo alegremente haciendo que Sapphira levantara su mirada para posarla nuevamente en su amado caballero. Asmita dejó aquellos regalos en la misma mesa para aproximarse de nuevo a la joven tomándola delicadamente del mentón.

-Asmita…- volvió a llamarlo tímidamente.

-No quieres… ¿verdad?- habló comprensivo el caballero de Virgo.

-Si quiero… no deseo más que estar contigo pero… tus creencias…- definitivamente la joven estaba preocupada por ese lado. El santo le había platicado que personas como él tenían que mantenerse castos.

El santo se quedó serio por un momento sin soltar el mentón de Sapphira. Sabía perfectamente todo, pero ya no podía. Estaba dispuesto a lanzar todos esos años de entrenamiento por la borda y dejar de comportarse por un momento como caballero que solamente tiene que proteger a la Diosa Athena. Ahora solamente tenía "ojos" para esa mujer que estaba frente a él.

-De verdad Asmita, no quiero que tengas problemas- suplicaba preocupada, y en eso, empezó a observar como aquellos ojos que siempre estaban sellados comenzaban a abrirse de a poco dejando expuesto ese color azul cristalino que dejaba en claro su ceguera. Nunca los había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez en que observaron caer los primeros copos de nieve.

-Al diablo con eso- expresó el rubio para atrapar nuevamente los labios de Sapphira entre los suyos ambos cerrando con fuerza sus orbes.

Asmita colocó sus manos en las caderas de la joven y ella lo abrazó del cuello. El caballero fue guiándola, sin dejar de besarla, al lugar donde meditaba. Estaba tendida una amplia cobija color vino con tejidos muy suaves al tacto. La empujaba delicadamente hacia abajo dándole a entender que se acostara. Sapphira fue descendiendo sin separarse de los labios de su amado hasta quedar completamente recostada y Virgo sobre ella.

Asmita se apoyaba con ambos codos posicionados a los lados de la joven para no poner todo su peso sobre de ella. Con sus manos, acariciaba esos cortos cabellos negros. Aquel beso comenzó a intensificarlo introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad siendo recibido por la lengua de la oji ambarina jugando con ellas, produciendo leves gemidos ahogados por parte de ambos y las manos de Sapphira acariciaban la amplia espalda del joven.

El rubio comenzó a descender su mano derecha, iniciando por aquel suave cuello que había comenzado a besarlo apasionadamente dando suaves mordidas. Con la punta de los dedos, bajó por aquellas clavículas seguido por uno de los pequeños senos haciendo que la peli negra se estremeciera arqueando su espalda y liberando un sutil gemido que no pasó desapercibido por Asmita quien sonreía triunfante. Siguió bajando lentamente grabando en su mente cada una de las curvas que tocaba. Bajó por la cintura y se detuvo en las caderas de la fémina. Sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de aquella boca que amaba tanto besar. Continuó bajando su mano cruzando por una de las esbeltas piernas de la joven provocando que la levantara, sin separarla del suelo, dejándola en ángulo recto propiciando una gran facilidad de caricias para Asmita quién comenzó a adentrar su mano en ese largo vestido sintiendo como unas insaciables ganas de poseerla ya lo invadían, pero no quería apresurarse. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sapphira adentró sus dedos en las suaves hebras doradas acariciando su cabeza. Sentía como en su parte más íntima comenzaba a humedecerse y las ganas de ser la mujer de Asmita se intensificaban cada vez más, siendo bastantes obvias por los apasionados besos y mordidas que le regalaba.

Su cuerpo sintió recorrer como una descarga eléctrica cuando el santo de Virgo siguió subiendo su mano dentro de ese vestido tocando sus muslos y deteniéndose dentro de estos y acariciarlos lujuriosamente.

-Esto estorba- indicó el rubio jadeando entre los miles de besos que se regalaban. Sentía como cierta parte de su cuerpo se endurecía dolorosamente. Se sentía desesperado por hacerla suya que, inconscientemente, incorporó su torso poniéndose entre las piernas de Sapphira y rompió su vestido por la mitad dejándola en interiores color blanco.

-¡Asmita!- la peli negra se sobresaltó por la acción del santo pero poco le importó. Se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara y se levantó quedando de rodillas frente al dorado que también estaba en la misma posición y comenzó a quitarle el _kasa_ mientras le besaba el cuello. Descubrió su perfecto y varonil torso y bajó dejando infinitos besos en su recorrido succionando y dejando pequeñas marcas carmesí.

El rubio se sentía extasiado y su cosmos se encendió con la excitación que recorría su cuerpo. Tomó a la peli negra de la cintura y la volvió a acostar rápidamente en la cobija color vino besándola fogosamente rompiendo, literalmente, lo único que cubría a la joven. Dejó de besar sus labios y descendió nuevamente por el níveo cuello, por las clavículas y topándose con uno de esos pequeños pechos. Comenzó a succionarlo con suavidad para no lastimarla pero escuchar a Sapphira gemir hacía que sus instintos más primitivos quisieran salir lo más pronto posible y tener esas finas manos acariciando sus cabellos dorados terminaría por volverse loco.

Siguió bajando tatuando sus besos en esa suave piel nívea hasta detenerse en la ingle de la oji ambarina. Ella suspiraba por lo delicioso que sentía esos labios recorriéndola, memorizando cada parte de su anatomía hasta que comenzó a sentir como una traviesa lengua invadía ese íntimo rincón. Se aferraba a la suave cobija y arqueaba su espalda. Esas nuevas sensaciones la enloquecían, la obligaban a gemir sonoramente siendo una deliciosa melodía para los oídos de Asmita quién ahora comenzaba a introducir uno de sus dedos en esas estrechas paredes para que luego fueran dos y después tres empeorando la situación de la pobre joven que sentía retorcerse de placer repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su amado caballero.

El santo de Virgo ya no podía más. Se deshizo completamente de sus ropas y se posicionó nuevamente sobre Sapphira acomodándose para penetrarla.

-Te seré sincero Sapphira. Te va a doler- susurró el rubio- pero seré muy cuidadoso para no lastimarte, si te duele mucho dime para detenerme.- Acarició las sonrojadas mejillas de la pelinegra quien intentaba acompasar su respiración.

Ella lo miró fijamente y pudo volver a deleitarse con ese espectáculo de aquellos orbes azules cristalinos abrirse lentamente posicionándose con la mirada ámbar de ella, como si pudiera ver su alma. Los cabellos rubios de Asmita se esparcían por su fornida espalda y los cortos negros de Sapphira estaban extendidos como un abanico y las velas alrededor iluminaban sus cuerpos desnudos haciendo un ambiente apasionante y lujurioso pero también el amor era palpable. Porque Asmita no la utilizaría para pasar el rato o como una aventura. Le haría el amor.

-Hazme tuya- habló decidida abrazándose a la espalda de Virgo. Sería su mujer. No lo dudó ni un momento.

El guardián de la sexta casa comenzó a entrar lentamente en ese delgado cuerpo. No dejaba de "mirarla" en ni un momento. Sapphira no podía evitar hacer muecas de dolor e intentaba no hacer ni un sonido para no preocupar a Asmita, pero este sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Puedo detenerme- dijo el rubio deteniendo su labor.

-Por favor… sigue…- ordenó jadeante.

Para no hacer más larga aquella tortura, el caballero entró de una sola estocada rompiendo la pureza de Sapphira. Ella cerró y comenzó a derramar minúsculas lágrimas de sus ojos ámbar y se aferraba con fuerza al fuerte cuerpo de su amante.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos azules cristalinos y comenzó a embestirla lentamente. No negaba que su lado salvaje quería apoderarse de él, pero su fuerza de voluntad era aún más fuerte. Nunca se perdonaría si lastimara a su amada por culpa de su imprudencia. La trataría delicadamente como a un copo de nieve hasta que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, aquel dolor desaparecía dejando paso al placer y eso no pasó desapercibido por el santo de Virgo que comenzaba a escuchar esos deliciosos gemidos de la boca de la peli negra. Sus embestidas aumentaban de velocidad al igual que los jadeos de ambos. Asmita se sostenía de nuevo con ambos codos para no poner todo el peso sobre Sapphira y sostenía su cabeza con sus manos pasando los dedos por las suaves hebras negras. La besaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Emitía gruñidos y gemidos y el sentir como las uñas de la fémina se clavaban lo obligaban a embestirla más y más. El tierno y gentil Asmita de Virgo estaba desapareciendo y eso Sapphira lo sabía muy bien.

El hombre levantó todo su torso sin salir del cuerpo de Sapphira, alzó las dos piernas de ella sobre sus hombros y embestida tras otra sentía que llegaría al Nirvana en cualquier momento. No podía verla, pero sabía muy bien que se sujetaba con fuerza de la cobija, sus pechos rebotaban arriba y abajo por el movimiento, se arqueaba y probablemente estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ponte en cuatro- ordenó el rubio a lo cual la peli negra obedeció. El salió de su interior para que pudiera acomodarse. Después de estar como él quería, la penetró nuevamente y la envestía con fuerza agarrándola de sus caderas para poder marcar el paso.

Los gemidos de Sapphira eran ahora gritos apasionantes, sumado a las pequeñas mordidas y besos que sentía en su espalda, estaría tocando el cielo en pocos momentos junto con su caballero que gruñía, gemía y su cosmos ardía más y más. Hasta que ese momento llegó.

Dio un par de embestidas más y liberó su calidez dentro de ella. La había marcado. No quería sonar posesivo pero ahora era su mujer, la mujer de Asmita de Virgo.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cobija. Estaban frente a frente. El rubio pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de la oji ambarina y la atrajo hacia él y con su otro brazo, acariciaba su cabeza. Por parte de Sapphira, ambos brazos los tenía apresados entre su cuerpo y el de él, pero se sentía de maravilla. Ni uno articuló alguna palabra. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-Soy tuya- habló la joven luego de haber recuperado el aliento.

-Y yo soy tuyo- respondió el santo depositando un beso en aquella cabeza obscura.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Te amo- pronunció ella con timidez.

-Y yo amo tus gemidos- dijo en modo de broma abrazando con fuerza a la joven que moría por golpearlo.

-¡Asmita!- exclamó Sapphira con el rostro como tomate, forcejeándose.

-Es broma- le dijo entre risas- yo también te amo mi _copito-_ esto último se lo susurró tiernamente al oído calmando a su amada y sonriendo automáticamente.

El sueño y el cansancio los venció y durmieron abrazados.

Asmita sabía a muy bien que si en la India se enteraban que había desobedecido la regla de castidad, ya no sería bienvenido y lo revocarían de monje. Pero ya era todo un caballero. Ya no le importaba. A fin de cuentas ya no iba a su tierra natal por el deber de cuidar a su Diosa. Pero ahora tenía a alguien más importante a quien cuidar y ella tenía un par de ojos ámbar y un carácter fuerte pero a la vez muy dulce. No dudaría en dar la vida por ella aunque eso fuera en contra de todo y de todos.

El resto de los caballeros se preguntaban qué demonios le había pasado a Asmita por la casi gran explosión de su cosmos. Kardia y Manigoldo lo sabían a la perfección pero juraron no decir nada puesto que aún valoraban sus vidas. Agasha también había sentido aquel poder, su amiga tenía una larga historia que contarle. En el templo de Aries, Shion sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, Yuzuriha le había preguntado qué había pasado pero el santo hizo como que no sabía, dibujó una sonrisa pícara y besó fogosamente a la joven.

Los traviesos rayos de sol intentaban adentrarse a través de las blancas cortinas de seda de aquella habitación. Uno de ellos logró entrar situándose justo en el rostro de la joven llevando inconscientemente una mano intentando tapar aquella molestia.

-¿Ya despertaste?- Asmita susurró a su oído depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. La tenía abrazada de la cintura y ella dándole la espalda que se encontraba cobijada por el amplio pecho del caballero.

-N…no…- respondió una adormilada Sapphira. El rubio sonrió enternecido.

La peli negra se volteó perezosa quedando frente al semblante sereno de Virgo abriendo un poco sus orbes ámbar. Se veía más hermoso.

El joven unió sus labios con los de ella regalándole un tierno beso.

-Feliz Navidad- musitó él.

-Feliz Navidad- sonrió ella.

Permanecieron abrazados por un par de minutos. El calor de sus cuerpos impedía el paso del frio y casi podían sentir como sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo.

-Sentía mucho calor desprendiéndose de ti anoche, Asmita- fue Sapphira quien habló.

-Creo que me es complicado controlar mi cosmos en un momento así- sonrió- espero que nadie lo haya notado.- dijo pensativo. Si supiera que todos en el santuario y quizás un poco más allá, se habían dado cuenta del gran poder que estaba por liberar.

-Entonces- habló la fémina con picardía posicionándose sobre Asmita, y este, sonriendo de igual manera- te enseñaré a que lo controles.

Y así, se fundieron en un beso, demostrando nuevamente su amor en aquel acto tan íntimo. Un perfecto regalo de Navidad.

* * *

 _ **Kurabiédes: Galletas azucaradas típicas de Grecia que se dan en estas fechas.**_

 ** _Crépidas: Era una especie de sandalia formada por una suela que seguía la forma de la planta del pie y a la que van sujetas unas correas que protegían el talón_** _ **teniendo otra que cruza por entre los dedos, cuyos extremos quedan libres y otras que enlazan sobre el empeine.**_

 _ **Soleas:**_ _ **Formada por una suela que podía ser de diferentes materiales, como son la**_ _ **madera o la piel, de las cuales salían tiras de piel para atarse o bien al tobillo o entrelazadas por la pierna. Podían ser usadas tanto por hombre como por mujeres.**_

 _ **Kasa: Vestimenta que suelen usar los budistas.**_

 _ **Mala budista: Es el rosario que suelen utilizar los budistas para sus meditaciones.**_

 _ **Rudraksha: Es una planta de la cual usan sus semillas para fabricar el**_ _ **mala budista.**_

 **En vez de poner pinos, hacen maquetas de veleros de madera y los adornan como árboles de Navidad por aquellos rumbos.**

 **Los inciensos de ámbar y coco se supone que son un afrodisíaco, al menos es lo que leí xD**

 **Ahora terminando con el glosario y pasando a lo importante:**

 **Ya sé que a muchos de ustedes se les hará raro ver a Asmita en este plan, pero mi mente no podía evitarlo y tenía que escribirlo, no me peguen muy fuerte ;c *se cubre***

 **Alguien que le quite los dulces a Virgo si no quiere que le de un ataque de diabetes xD. Cómo había explicado en mi anterior one-shot, la idea del gusto por los dulces lo había leído hace tiempo en un fic que no recuerdo el nombre ni la autora, de ahí vino mi inspiración en ese detalle.**

 **Estuve investigue e investigue sobre las tradiciones budistas para mas o menos poder darme la idea en como manejar a Asmita (me es muy complicado manejarlo, por eso siento que no me quedó como debería. Es casi como tratar de escribir sobre Shaka. Ambos son muy espirituales y apegados a sus creencias) y pues a lo que leí, los monjes (Asmita solía ser monje) tienen que ser castos y estar libres de cualquier deseo que les perturbe así como los deseos carnales, está dentro de las cuatro nobles verdades o algo así, no recuerdo bien. Hay otros budistas que si pueden casarse y tener hijos (los laicos a lo que leí) pero obviamente nuestro sensual caballero no estaba en ese lado.**

 **Muchas también queremos ver la "gordura" de Kardia (8.**

 **Tuve que mirar como unas 10 veces las escenas de Asmita para apegarme un poco a su personalidad xD. También por eso batallé un poco porque tuvo poca participación *llora*. A mi parecer, se me hizo algo rudo, por eso me atrajo más hahaha xD.**

 **¿Qué Shion es un angelito que qué? (8 También es un picarón de primera, que no se haga xD.**

 **Eso sería todo, no sean groseros oigan que yo también tengo sentimientos :c. Apenas estoy aprendiendo a escribir cosas sensuales, mi cara se pone roja cuando empiezo a escribirlas pero las hago de corazón :c (críticas constructivas son bienvenidas).**

 **Los/las amo 3**

 **Que pasen una muy bonita Navidad y felices fiestas. Nos leemos :D**


End file.
